plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
BOMB All Together!
|Zombie = |FR = A Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >>}} 'BOMB All Together! '''is the 20th mini-game in the Nintendo DS version of ''Plants vs. Zombies. In the mini-game, the game gives the player only 25 explosive plants to defeat all the zombies. The game keeps a record of the largest number of zombies the player has blown up with a single plant, similar to the Nintendo DSiWare version keeping track of how many zombies the player killed at once in Zombie Trap. Icon Boom!.png|Nintendo DS icon Strategies Strategy 1 Plant Wall-nuts in the fourth and fifth columns with Potato Mines planted behind (or in front of) them. When four or five zombies are in an area, plant a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno to kill them. Try to destroy Pogo Zombies and Ladder Zombies as soon as they appear, as they are both extremely dangerous. When multiple zombies are clustered before a Wall-nut, with more coming in the row, plant a Jalapeno to kill them. Only use Doom-shrooms when there are multiple zombies spread out across the lawn and always plant them in the middle row. There are a finite number of bombs, so use them sparingly. Saving Doom-shrooms for the end is a good strategy, as they can take out an entire wave of zombies. At the final flag, two Gargantuars will appear. Strategy 2 Plant Wall-nuts in the third and fourth columns while saving the last two Wall-nuts or just plant them in the fifth clolumn. Behind the Wall-nuts, plant all the Potato Mines. When the zombies show up, do the following: *If there are zombies in one lane, use a Jalapeno. *If there are zombies in two or three lanes, use a Cherry Bomb in the middle of the pile of zombies. *Save Doom-shrooms for emergencies, as they are super effective. Always plant them in the middle row. Kill Ladder Zombies and Pogo Zombies first, as they are extremely dangerous. Use two Jalapenos for Gargantuars if you have, and remember that Wall-nuts cannot stop them. This strategy works excellent, as you can easily win this mini-game in the first time. Trivia *Garden Rakes can be used here, despite not considered as explosives. *BOMB All Together! and Column Like You See 'Em are the only conveyor-belt levels with the Coffee Bean. However, Column Like You See 'Em gives the player one Coffee Bean where as BOMB All Together! gives him or her multiple Coffee Beans. This is due to Column Like You See 'Em having only one use, which is for one Magnet-shroom, while BOMB All Together! has multiple Doom-shrooms to use multiple Coffee Beans on. *Buckethead Zombies and Newspaper Zombies here are effectively the same as regular Zombies, making their inclusion purely aesthetic. *The nature of the conveyor-belt in this level is abnormal; rather than sending one at a time while moving the plants and taking a short while to give out new plants when the conveyor belt is full except for one space and has an infinite amount of plants, it gives all the plants that can fit at once and tends to give out new plants right away when a plant is selected and has a limited amount of plants. *Wall-nuts and Coffee Beans are the only plants the player gets in this mini-game which are not explosives. See also *''Plants vs. Zombies'' Nintendo DS Category:Mini-games Category:Day Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Nintendo DS exclusive Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Day levels